A liquid crystal display device comprising an array substrate and a counter-substrate, in which the array substrate includes a color filter layer composed of a color layer and a light-shielding layer, and a switching element layer disposed on an upper layer of the color filter layer, is well known as an example of a display device. In such a liquid crystal display device, non-uniformity in display resulting from non-uniform cell gap between the array substrate and the counter-substrate is required to be suppressed.